Yīnghuā shèngkāi Flor de cerezo
by Areli iero
Summary: ¿Qué ocurriría si los papeles cambiaran? Bajo la guerra de China contra los Hunos, Fa Ping tiene que alterar su apariencia por completo, buscando el bien de su familia. Finge ser alguien que no es, Mulán, en su papel de actriz y bailarina de teatro callejero en Japón.
1. Prefacio

Esta historia se ubica en el Japón. Una nación, que si bien China ayudó en hacer crecer, se desligó rápidamente de sus raíces, creando una cultura completamente nueva.

Mientras China se defendía de la invasión de los Hunos, fieros guerreros que arrasaban con toda aldea a su paso: Quemando hogares, violando a sus mujeres y niñas, torturando a los varones; Japón parece ser un punto estratégico de abastecimiento para los soldados chinos. Aquella tierra se convierte en el oasis para la milicia de China. Japón no sólo brinda de recursos a su imperio hermano, no sólo se ocupa de abastecer comida, sino que cuida de sus soldados en cuerpo y espíritu.

Si bien, Japón no había abierto tanto sus puertos hacia el comercio con China, es ahora cuando ven en la guerra una oportunidad de cooperación. Los japoneses reciben como invitados a los soldados, mientras tengan cómo pagar aquellos generosos servicios.

Pero no todo es un paseo lleno de flores de sakura. La guerra es implacable. China se ve forzada en llamar de cada familia a todo hombre para pelear, sin importar su condición. Después de los 14 años, todo varón debe enlistarse a la tropa más cercana. La muerte es probable, pero el honor y el bienestar del resto de su población es mucho más importante.

Lo que queda de la familia Fa, debe emigrar hacia el sur. Los peligros que encaran les harán más unidos.

**¿Por qué "Flor de cerezo"?**

Me inspiré en la frase del Emperador cuando habla sobre Mulán en la película de 1998: _La flor que crece en la adversidad es la más rara y hermosa de todas._

El título 《Yīnghuā shèngkāi》 se encuentra en Mandarín. Así, se mezcla una flor icónica del Japón con la frase que distingue a Mulán, pero sin perder su origen en Mandarín. Simple, incluso bastante común, pero contiene un significado triple.

Este Fanfic fue inspirado en las siguientes imágenes.

**Imágenes Ping x shang y enlace a otras plataformas**

Página de Facebook: Areli-iero

BLOG: Wix Areli-iero

Instagram: Areli_iero

樱花盛开 樱花盛开 樱花盛开 樱花盛开 樱花盛开 樱花盛开 樱花盛开 樱花盛开 樱花盛开 樱花盛开 樱花盛开 樱花盛开 樱花盛开 樱花盛开 樱花盛开 樱花盛开 樱花盛开 樱花盛开 樱花盛开 樱花盛开 樱花盛开 樱花盛开 樱花盛开 樱花盛开 樱花盛开 樱花盛开 樱花盛开 樱花盛开 樱花盛开 樱花盛开 樱花盛开 樱花盛开 樱花盛开 樱花盛开 樱花盛开 樱花盛开 樱花盛开 樱花盛开 樱花盛开 樱花盛开 樱花盛开 樱花盛开 樱花盛开 樱花盛开 樱花盛开 樱花盛开 樱花盛开 樱花盛开 樱花盛开 樱花盛开 樱花盛开


	2. Todo viaje comienza con el primer paso

Si bien la guerra contra los Hunos continuaba y había devastado a la aldea en el que vivía, Fa Ping se encontraba en una encrucijada mayor a la que cualquier hombre tuviese que enfrentarse. Lo lógico, al ser el único en su familia ante la reciente muerte de su padre, sería que él se enlistara ante las fuerzas de China para poder defender el honor familiar y el del imperio. Pero él no pensaba que morir como carne de cañón y además dejar morir también tanto a su madre como su abuela (debido al hambre mientras seguían en casa) fuese algo que mereciera honor de verdad.

Su dolor fue inmenso, pero ideó un plan para poder huir.

La Nación Nipona del Japón era una gran peninsula que había sido habitada desde hacía mucho, pero poco menos de mil años atrás se había convertido en independiente y autosuficiente. Ellos no estaban preocupados por los Hunos y aquello a China le había puesto en el medio. Japón confiaba en que su hermano mayor se encargaría del problema, pero en solidaridad, le habría abierto las puertas a bases de soldados chinos, proporcionando comida y entretenimiento.

Había escuchado de su padre que la Guerra siempre había sido un negocio, pero no había tomado ese comentario en serio hasta ahora. Significaba que si dos lados tenían un conflicto de esa magnitud, debía existir un tercero que proporcione lo necesario para continuar o terminar con dicha disputa. De cualquier manera, el tercero estaría ganando.

Su única esperanza era fingir la muerte de los tres bajo un repentino incendio. Así podrían huir sin ser buscados y hallar un lugar mejor para habitar. Calculó el alcance del daño para que el hogar de descanso eterno de sus antepasados, el templo familiar, no se viera afectado y que fuera lo suficientemente destructivo para que cualquiera no deseara adentrarse y les diera a los tres por calcinados.

No podía negarlo, amaba su aldea. Aquel lugar era todo lo que alguna vez conoció. Su padre había sido soldado, uno de los más experimentados, pero la guerra ya había durado demasiado y él ya no era tan joven. Le dolió profundamente cuando finalmente murió. Prometió que cuidaría de su familia, que haría todo por ellas. Ese todo también implicaba si debía romper la ley para conseguirlo.

Convencerlas fue muy difícil, pero en cuanto corrió la noticia en la que cualquier varón de 14 o más debía enlistarse, su madre entró en pánico. Ping había cumplido 16 hacía meses atrás, no tenía escapatoria. Bien podrían mentir sobre su edad, pero no lo aparentaba, ni confiaba en sus vecinos para que sintieran por ellos. Así que escucharon su plan.

Llevó a su madre y abuela en el caballo de su padre, Khan, un fuerte equino de color negro brillante y blanco puro. No lograron llevar mucho, sólo eran ellos, comida para un par de días y la esperanza de lograr alcanzar el primer barco pesquero que partiera de China a Japón comenzado el mes siguiente, el cual se encargaba de zarpar para traer provisiones.

Se movían de noche. Los dos días transcurrieron rápidamente de aldea en aldea, algunas más pobres o destruidas que otras. Debían viajar al sur. Llevaba consigo la brújula de su padre y los pocos conocimientos que tenía de astronomía. Debían estar en Liaoning, en el puerto de Dàlián en una semana, lo que significaba doblar el paso y aquello era significativamente difícil, pues de noche podían andar a caballo pero de día a pie.

Siempre había considerado que su abuela era astuta. Logró hallar entre casas abandonadas, algo de maquillaje blanco y hollín. Aunado a una mezcla de frutas e insectos, logró pulverizarlo con los dedos para crear un labial. Con todo ello le maquilló y utilizó una manta floral que llevaban consigo para que pareciera una mujer. Gracias a esa brillante idea y la complexión delgada de Ping, lograron utilizar el caballo también de día. Claro, debía descansar de vez en cuando, pero estaban cada vez más cerca que con el método anterior.

— ¿A dónde llevan a ese semental? — Pregubtaban de vez en cuando oficiales.

— Es una carga preciada para el general. Cuenta con nosotras para llevarlo. Es uno de los mejores caballos de mi granja. Lo necesitan como reserva. — Mentía su madre.

— ¿Para qué la anciana y la chica? — Veían con recelo.

— Ella es una profeta para el general. Y ella... — Señalaba a Ping, dudando. — Es... ya sabe. Un... bocadillo.

Los generales se veían entre sí con una sonrisa. Algunos incluso le silvaban.

— De acuerdo, continúen.

Algunos susurraban entre sí. — ¿No deberían tener una carta con la orden oficial?

— ¡No pierdas el tiempo! Ninguna mujer respetable saldría con un caballo así. Mucho menos se expondría a salir tan lejos de casa y además en grupo. Cada una tiene una sentencia de muerte. ¿A dónde las enviarías? ¿A prisión? ¡Ha!

— Yo llevaría a la más joven como método de relajación. Sólo hasta que resista, después me llevaría a la que cría caballos. Debe estar acostumbrada a ver mástiles tan grandes como el mío.

Se escuchaban carcajadas. En cualquier otro momento, Ping les habría encarado, pero no estaba en posición y tampoco les hubiese ganado debido a lo pequeño y delgado que era.

Los días aún avanzaban. Para sobrevivir buscaban entre aldeas, a veces sólo tomaban comida del suelo, lo robaban también, aunque fuera arroz crudo. El agua la obtenían de donde bebían los caballos de los oficiales. Habían sido días tensos. Para que nadie esperara respuesta de Ping, su abuela alegaba que su garganta no había sido la misma cuando le encontraron de niña a punto de ser abusada. Las personas preferían no ahondar en el tema.

— Tendremos que buscarte un nombre de mujer. — Decía ella.

Pronto, vislumbraron el pueblo de Liaoning y su puerto lleno de grandes navíos. Ahí se escondieron hasta hallar un barco que no estuviese tan vigilado. Su fiel caballo fue colocado en una de las bodegas vacías donde guardarían materiales para crear armaduras posteriormente. Se escabulleron en diferentes lugares, sólo Ping cuidaba de Khan de cerca, soportando el frío, insectos y ratas.

Ante el poco personal del navío, pudieron burlarles hasta tocar nuevamente tierra. A plena luz de día, tuvieron que ser rápidos para poder mezclarse en la multitud, aunque su caballo llamaba demasiado la atención. Por suerte, su abuela había sido una intérprete en sus años de juventud, sabía hablar un poco de japonés, lo suficiente para excusarse de que el caballo era para una gran venta.

Muchos veían con curiosidad el rostro blanco de Ping y su vestido improvisado. Era una doncella nueva y considerada linda a primera vista.


	3. Una oportunidad

Mientras avanzaban por las calles aledañas al muelle, se adentraban a un mercadillo. El aroma a pescados y comida se hacían presentes. Sus estómagos rugían por el hambre. No habían visto tanto alimento desde hace mucho.

Pero ellos no eran los únicos impresionados. Por doquier las miradas se posaban en ellos. Ping creía que se maravillan por su hermoso corcel, pero la realidad era que todos le veían a él... ella.

Escuchó algunas frases que no lograba comprender. Su abuela era quien respondía con furia. Suponía que era mejor no enterarse de lo que decían.

Ahora estaban en Japón, eran personas completamente nuevas, sin un pasado y ahora tampoco con un presente o futuro cierto. Aquello les causaba temor, pero a la vez, entera sensación de libertad al estar en una nación que no se enfrentaba directamente a la guerra.

Lo siguiente en la lista era buscar refugio. ¿A dónde irían? Estaban tan ensimismados en salir de China, que no habían pensado en el siguiente paso.

En su recorrido de entre los puestos de venta, algo llamó la atención de Ping. Vio a un chico en medio de una multitud que le rodeaba. Bailaba y hablaba como si conversara con alguien invisible. Las personas reían. Ahí es cuando se percató que a pesar de lo diferentes que eran las personas de tierras distantes, habían ciertas características que compartían. Entre ellas: La risa.

Sin darse cuenta, había permanecido de pie frente a la multitud. Aquellas personas dejaban caer monedas dentro de un cuenco que parecía ser utilizado para sopa. Las brillantes monedas caían como una lluvia de plata. Eso le recordó que necesitaban dinero.

Como si se tratara de una premonición, aquel hombre se abrió de entre las personas para halarle del brazo. A rastras, le colocó a su lado de entre el improvisado escenario callejero. Se movía alrededor de Ping y decía frases, para él, sin sentido. Las personas reían más y aplaudían.

Observó cómo algunas personas se quejaban, pero poco después supo que se trataba de su abuela pisoteando a algunos para llegar hacia él con rapidez.

— ¡¿Qué intentas hacer con mi nieta?! — Gritaba en japonés mientras le halaba de vuelta.

El chico sólo sonreía. — La pedí prestada un momento. Su maquillaje es... llamativo. — Buscaba la palabra adecuada. — Usamos pintura similar en nuestro espectáculo.

— ¿Qué clase de "espectáculo"? Yo sólo miro a un niño mendigando en las calles. Únicamente poniéndole precio a su dignidad. — La abuela le miraba de arriba hacia abajo con desprecio, pero el chico no se ofendía.

— Esto es arte. Utilizamos escritos que sólo las familias de buena posición pueden leer. Tomamos eso y lo representamos con nuestro cuerpo en las clases bajas. La cultura debería ser para todos. Esa paga... — Señaló el modesto plato. — ... es muy baja respecto al servicio que hacemos. — Mencionó con orgullo.

La abuela se acercó, observando la cantidad de monedas, parecían ser bastantes. Lo pensó un momento y suavizó su tono de voz. — Si lo pones así... ¿cuánto obtendríamos por un "espectáculo"?

— Eso depende. Mi familia es errante y estamos algo cortos de trabajadores. Su nieta parece tener "ese algo".

— ¿"Ese algo"?

— Sí. Se pasea por aquí con el rostro completamente cubierto, pero a la vista de todos. Es poderoso. Es... misterioso. — Analizó de cerca el rostro de Ping. Él no sabía nada de lo ocurría. — Me gusta. Por cierto, señora... ¿Su nieta no habla?

La abuela se interpuso entre ambos y soltó una risa nerviosa. — Está algo enferma de su garganta. Pero volvamos a la paga... ¿tienen lugar para tres más?

La audiencia se había esfumado, por lo que la abuela pudo señalar tanto a Li como a Khan.

El chico sonrió aún más al ver al caballo.

— Tenemos un trato.


End file.
